


Cock and Ball Torture

by Bluerose161



Series: Behind Closed Doors [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Bill Cipher, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Dipper Gleeful | Reverse Dipper Pines, Crossdressing, Dipper Pines is Called Mason, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Older Dipper Pines, Omega Dipper Pines, Omega Verse, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Bottom, Power Play, Praise Kink, Reverse Dipper Pines, Rimming, Rough Sex, Roughness, Scent Marking, Shameless Smut, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluerose161/pseuds/Bluerose161
Summary: Right in the office, Bill gets into a rut.He's struggling, he can't breathe.He needs his omega.It doesn't make things better when a dumbass tries to hit on him and expects his omega to let that shit slide.Of course, Mason wants some vengeance.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Gleeful | Reverse Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Gleeful | Reverse Dipper Pines
Series: Behind Closed Doors [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465084
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Cock and Ball Torture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoboticSpaceCase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticSpaceCase/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Sweetest Treat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436211) by [RoboticSpaceCase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticSpaceCase/pseuds/RoboticSpaceCase). 



> This is another work inspired by the amazing RoboticSpaceCase. I was honestly really surprised when they read the first part of this story, because as I said I adore their work. I am so thankful, and since I've been put in a massive writing zone from not only their support and love for the first one but also just normally not having the time to get back to my passion, here is the next part!  
> Part one of this fanfiction mini-series is "Catching D's" so feel free to read it by looking through my account.  
> Once again, it has Dipper Gleeful because I adore that shipping with a passion. There isn't enough of this fierce power couple, so here I am, adding more works into the world in the hopes to see more content with these two or have more dumb roleplay ideas with my friends in the future.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Bill is a well respected, strong alpha. He shouldn't need to bow down to a single soul, he should be worshipped. He has the looks, the genetics, and the smarts on how to run a company for people to know that he isn't one to be messed with. The only person who can truly rile his soul without care is his darling fiance of three years, Mason Gleeful. Although he's a short, sassy omega who rejects his biology of needing to be small and meek, he adores the little omega. He even rearranged his already filled schedule just to make sure that his lover's unexpected heat would be taken care of. 

Surely, after a full week of sleeping, eating, and relentlessly fucking his spitfire of a lover, he should be satiated for a while. 

Funny, how fate had entirely different ideas. 

Unlike an omega, whose skin feels tense and tight around every nerve and joint, Bill's skin felt too big for his own body. It was as though his body had become a flesh sack, ready for him to leap out of at an unsuspecting victim to rid of this sensation. He was still in full control of all his senses, but his veins felt like they were carving trails under his skin rather than steadily leading paths for his blood to travel through. The words on assortments of papers, sponsorship opportunities, current sales, and ways to further advertise, had all become black blurred, smudges across white parchment. He spent more time trying to push back his sweaty blonde hair and tapping his pen rather than reading whatever he was meant to.

His smell didn't travel in the air like omegas, to beckon and call to their mate, but that didn't mean he couldn't taste his heat scent, mint, searing on his tongue and smell it from sweat. There were no reasons for his pheromones to start enacting around the room anyway, there was no omega or beta nearby for it to kick in to try and romance. This was probably where he felt the most scummy. He was alpha to a beautiful omega, who modeled and always gave himself to him. Omegas couldn't sleep around with a mate mark, but alphas weren't held to that same resistance, they could sleep with anyone as long as it got the job done. It sucked since Mason always got insatiably jealous when Bill's instincts to find another attempted to enact. His omega may be a spiteful asshole, but he was no cheater, and he had no reason to let his stupid hormones dictate him to do such things. That's not what good alphas did to their omegas. 

This is exactly why he was texting the brunette in hurried messages, his fingers fumbling on the keyboard keys on his phone. His skin was on fire, and each click of his fingertips caused little rings of fog to form on the screen that he had to wipe away with his sleeve. The AC was running, and yet he felt like was burning in the summer sun of the desert. His mouth dry and no scent of rustic cafe or vintage books to soothe the burn in his intestines. Mason was supposed to be doing a photoshoot, with the weather so perfect outside, he was doing a summer promotion for his parent's company. Even then, he saw the text in-between his wardrobe changes and promised to be there as soon as he could be to soothe his alpha out long enough to go home with him and work through his three-day rut. 

When he put his phone away, he crinkled his nose in irritation and whined, laying his head down on the desk. Yellow, it was everywhere. Now, it was his favorite color, he had no problems with it normally, but in this state, the color added a sensation of disappointment. It wasn't the intense blue of Mason's eyes, that for many nights stared off at books or gave an adoring stare to him. The black was too dark, it wasn't the warm cocoa color that came in rich curls on his fiance's head, that he relished in every morning to ruffle upright when the omega finished styling it, just to play on his nerves a little. In a way, the colors just made him feel lonely, and the animal inside that controlled these dumb ruts took it as a sign that the aching tent in his pants would need to be dealt with his hand rather than a mouth or ass. 

Alpha ruts worked much more differently than omega heats. For one, Alphas looked for anything, no matter if they had claimed or not. It was natural just to go after anything for them, take and keep going to assert their dominance, get their scent on as many things as possible. With Omegas, once they were claimed it was agonizing for them to go against it, and the thought of their alpha being disloyal could make many break down in tears. It was considered a very delicate process, and much more sacred for omegas to willingly allow their alpha to mix their pheromones into their system. This was exactly why he was, indefinitely, NOT going to move from his chair so then his instinct didn't- 

"Hello, Mr. Cipher. I brought some more reports for you," _Fuck!_ His goddamn secretary had arrived, holding a stack of more unreadable scrawl in her hands. Of course, a beta had to arrive. He could smell her so clearly, cherries, dark chocolate, coconut and- _not Mason, don't even think about it._ His hands claw harshly onto the arms of his leather swivel chair, staring at her, his mouth still so dry. He could barely remember her name at the moment, his head was spinning and he had to keep himself glued to his seat not to leap over the oak desk and grab at her, to fulfill this feral desire that is trying to reduce him into less than the great man he is. All he can do it let his head lull off a silent nod, trying his best to focus above her head, not at the smell that she's producing, or how her hips sway in satisfying, enticing motions as she gets closer to his desk and sets the papers dainty down next to the other nonsensical scribe- did her breasts always look so nice in a suit top? 

She seemed to pick up on the lingering scent that started to kick off Bill, a strong, musky mint that lingered and could overpower many other alphas normally sandalwood or citrus-like scents. The way she grinned was unsettling to his nerves, and how she got closer, pushing back the loose black hairs that fell to frame her face. It was enchanting in all the most sickening ways because her eyes were brown, not blue. Her hair was straight black, not falling in rich curls of milk chocolate. So many things wrong, that weren't his fiance, and yet he still wanted it. Even with how much he was fighting it, his mouth kept filling with drool that he had to swallow down, his boner was almost throbbing in tight, starchy dress pants to be taken out and used with someone that didn't have his engagement ring. 

_Not Mason, not Mason, not Mason, not my omega_

His brain was frazzled and played on like a broken record, her lips were moving at first but he could barely register it over the hyper-focus he was keeping not to move his hands from that goddamn chair. But, she wasn't making things much easier, how she leaned forward, where he could feel her breathe ghosting along his nose and his top lip, and he reclined so far into that chair that he was sure he was going to fall back into a mess on the floor. Her words finally processed through the fog with, "I always knew you weren't gonna be loyal to that omega forever. You were always a playboy Cipher, you can't domesticate an alpha like you can an omega." Her hand reached forward and pulled onto his tie, loosening the piece of fabric to pull him forward from how he was reclining in the chair "Don't worry, this can be our dirty little secret while I help your poor alpha self with such a terrible rut."

"Excuse me, but that alpha is **mine**." 

_Mason, Mason, Omega, Omega!_

Bills brain chanted on and on in pleased, hyper succession, going lax against the chair the moment the smell of parchment and ink hit his nose, the place quickly starting to smell like it in a high amount of dominance from the omega to the beta trying to get their alpha. The secretary let go of his tie and took a step back, allowing Bill to rake his eyes down his sweet fiance's frame. He looked like a holy being at the moment, wearing a lovely sky blue, short sundress that fluttered with each step or movement he made. Wedges were strapped to his feet, having twine to wrap around the bulk of the heel, adding a rustic, outdoors style. It was all paired with a loose red flannel to go over his shoulders, bigger than him to assumingly make it seem like a lover wrapped it around him. The woman is staring at him, almost seeming offended "Oh, you showed up." the glaciers of his lover's gaze narrow further, in a dark, sinister look.

The alpha doesn't make a sound, he knows better to get in the crossfire of Masons ~~sexy~~ enraged moments. The way he stands, with shoulders back and head high despite his short stature, it's one of the many things he adores out of his lover. He's defensive, strong; he knows how to stand his ground even with being in the lower standing dynamic. His steps seem to echo on wooden floors as he walks forward, looking the over the raven-haired woman "You may be a pretty face, but I can give less of a fuck," his small, snow-white hand yanks her away from the blonde, making her stumble near the door "But, I will make myself very clear. Get near my fiance again and I won't hesitate to rip you into shreds in front of the media. Fucking whore, trying to take advantage of him while he's in a rut because you know he won't want you any other way. Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm the only person to have ridden his dick in the last three years, and I fully intend to keep it that way. You're very close to the door, so I'm sure your dumbass can even learn how to let yourself out." 

The blonde isn't even sure if she's going to listen to the brunette's threats, considering how she's baring her teeth and looking ready for a fight. But no one, **no one** , is going to growl at his lover. Standing up quickly and standing behind his omega, he allows a warning growl to rumble in his throat, and it seems to deliver the message as she quickly scurries out, closing the door behind her. _Finally_ , alone with Mason. Even if it's only been a minute since he arrived, it feels like an eternity since he's seen him, has been able to smell him or even just press his nose into those rich locks of hair. His arms can encircle the place he has claimed his own, resting his chin atop his head "I missed you," he moves his head down, his mouth nuzzling against the claiming scars across his lover's neck before starting to nip and lick at it. He doesn't want to talk anymore, his body is raging now and drool is slipping past his lips, he needs Mason now. 

But then, Mason is stepping free of his hold, and he can't help but growl all over again from frustration. What the hell does he think he's doing? His body feels like it's going to combust and his head is almost mush right now, he needs his sweet omega. But, the anger from before is still in his crystal blue iris', and Bill is honestly entirely confused about what the hell could be wrong, mainly thanks to rut. But, he gets a good reminder with the harsh spat of words "Were you going to fuck her?" 

So, he stands still for a second, entirely befuddled with the question, and he replies with some of the dumbest, honest shit he could say "You were taking too long," and later he'll probably smack his head into a wall from the look that follows after. The way that Mason's arms cross over his torso defiantly, with his chin raised and the pout that fills his cheeks and lips quirk to a sneer. Oh, he's more than mad, he's disappointed. The level of disappointment you'd expect from a parent, where they can't even scream or yell how mad or upset they are, just ashamed. Or, as many couples like to classify it, the dog house. 

"Oh, so I can sit in OUR room, waiting for you to come home for hours during my heat that lasts a week, but you can't even last twenty minutes in your secluded office that is three stories above the majority of your employees for me to drive down here and help you for the three days you deal with this shit?" Bill can't seem to form words at that argument, he wants to bring up the point that he isn't tied to a claiming mark, but he's a hundred percent sure that will only make things worse on him. But, he should've answered somehow, because Mason scoffs at the lack of response "Oh, I see how it is. Maybe I should just call that bimbo of a secretary back in here and let you get some shotty fuck out of her if she's so much better than me-" "No! I didn't say that she was!" 

"Well, that's how it feels like, Bill! I'm the one strapped in this relationship with your mark, and yet you can go and get horny for other people. It isn't fair, it's like I mean nothing to you." God, how can he even talk like that? Bill does all this work to make sure Mason and he have a steady future when they finally get married and have a kickass honeymoon or kids. He would cancel even the biggest projects even if it meant to see smiles quirk on his fiance's face to see him home early. He reaches for one of his hands, loosening it from holding onto his upper arm so he can squeeze it "You mean the world to me, Mason." the eyes of the brunette are still defiant and narrow as they stare at the caramel of Bills, the words that follow are just as bitter "Prove it." 

And Bill knows what to do, it isn't like this isn't the first time this argument has come up. This isn't the first time when Mason has the rightful insecurity that Bill's alpha sense will make him fall into infidelity. Just how Bill knows every touch on how to get what he wants from Mason to scream, to beg, to want, Mason knows how to play it just as well at the worse moments. With a soft sigh, he presses a kiss to his lover's forehead, before slowly slinking down, further and further, until he's resting down on his knees in front of the omega. For Alphas, this is normally mortifying, to give away control like this, give someone that's considered less than them the power. It still sometimes phases Bill, but for the sake to cure his omegas distress, he wouldn't mind being like this. 

His hands roam along the smooth skin of his legs, big tan hands sliding along the smooth expanses with some vigor to feel around because he can smell so much more down here. They slip around his thighs, underneath the skirt of the sky blue dress he's still in as he works on hiking it up, pressing his mouth lightly to it "You're perfect, you know that? You smell delightful every day, and it only makes me want you alone." he moves his mouth lightly upward, pressing from the outside of his thigh to the inner, still low and away from the panties he has on, but enough to get his point across. He knows that this is just the warm-up, that he hasn't yet hit Mason's weakness, but he's getting there. In due time, no matter how much his erection screams to be free like it's being strangled, he will rile Mason up if its the last thing he does. 

He moves his palms along to the omegas backside, groping onto his ass and starting to massage the adipose tissue with a bit of fevor, still moving more kisses along "I adore you, I love you, you are my everything, darling. You mean so much to me, even if I act like a big dumbass, and you know that's hard for me to say because I'm awesome. But so are you, so, so incredibly awesome." He knows he's getting warmer to what he wants, the hitch in the brunettes breathing is what shows it, and how his legs shuffle a bit more invitingly open to give Bill's head more space, where he can breathe all those smells of secretion and what shows his omegas upcoming need. _Cloves, ginger, cardamom, maple_ , he's starting to get loopy and high off the smell the moment it hits his nose. 

Deciding to finish and get his prize, he moves his mouth where the omegas bulge is, being held by the confines of underwear as he licks along the outside of the garment, and he can feel Masons struggle to fight against buckling his knees in and moaning out to it as he lets out in a husky whisper "You may be an omega to everyone else, but you're my alpha." and the bomb has gone off, because the omega is now heaving and gripping his hair, and even without looking from the garb over his head he knows that he's probably blushing and biting down onto his perfectly plush lips. Bill has won, even with the omegas attempt to get the upper hand, he's always sure to win. With his claimed victory, he heaves the omegas legs onto his shoulders, standing straight and pressing his lover into a nearby wall, letting himself get drunk off those cafe smells before tearing off his panties and starting to work his tongue on every creamy expanse of skin like a heathen. 

Every breathy moan that falls from Mason's lips is making Bill's balls tighten in his pants and his erection throb for some form of touch. It's complete torture to not be touching himself during this process of licking along the brunettes dick and nuzzling his nose against taunt balls, but it all still feels so unbelievably worth it, and he just has to keep reminding himself that this is all leading up to his desires. It is only right to give pleasure to receive it in return afterall. 

"Y-You fu-cken baaa-aah-starrrd~" the insult comes in a slurry from ecstasy, that just makes Bill just chuckle against the omegas lean cock before starting to suck onto the tip and slink it down his throat. He's definitely in heaven because the squeezes of Mason's plush thighs around his head and being able to swallow the light musk of sweat from his lover's dick can be nothing but divinity. His hands work carefully to spread his ass, fingers sliding along to feel how his ass is starting to drip more and more, preparing itself for what's to surely come. Before he even thinks to shove his dick down there and relentlessly fuck that hole, he wants to taste that perfect cafe, worn ink and leatherback books he adores. 

Bill's mouth pops off the omegas lean cock, pressing a kiss to the vibrant pink tip that secretes pearls of precum that almost make Bill want to swallow him back down again. Though, he reframes, and rather moves lower, past the brunettes balls and to his weeping entrance, placing his mouth there. He feels the volt that courses his fiance's system, and the keen that follows is nothing short but a sound from angels themselves. Eagerly, he begins to drink like a dying man in the desert, satisfying that dryness that formerly plagued his throat before that stupid secretary arrived to get a rise out of him. Mewls and cries are what follows in that symphony of moans, fingers roughly carding blonde locks of hair, sometimes gripping and yanking to try for more of what's being given. 

"Bill ple-ease! I can't- mmnah! _Alpha_!" And with that sweet word that falls from his lips, he knows the light has turned green, and he can easily proceed to what his dick has been aching to do. He pulls away, slipping his head from under the short skirt and looking up at his omega with a lopsided grin "I win again, hmm?" he asks, walking over to the desk. Mason gives huff in response, flicking the blondes tan nose "You're just lucky I love you so much," Bill gives a soft laugh, giving a loving look to his fiance and resting his head against his outer thigh "Of course," he agrees, pushing all the messily, unreadable paperwork onto messy piles to the floor before setting Mason down safely on the wooden surface. He's sure to press kisses all along his face whilst he works on the button and zipper on those pants because any second longer than he has to keep them on he's going to scream. 

The most satisfying thing in existence once his long, umber cock has been freed from cotton and what feels like starch, and the cool air on it is sure to make him shudder and pinpricks travel up his arms to the sensation. Fucking hell, it was the most liberating thing at the moment just to have his erection freed, it had felt like centuries since his dick has seen the light of day. Mason is looking him over, grinning from ear to ear with a high level of arrogance "That needy for me?" Bill can't help but scoff a bit, leaning over the omegas form and nuzzling his face as they keep steady eye contact. Carefully, he adjusts how his dick is resting against the male's inner thigh down the cleft of his ass "I guess it's for you now," Mason raises a brow, keeping a challenging gaze as his arms encircle Bills neck loosely, giving off a hum "Oh shut up, your tip is gonna go purple if you don't shove it in me at this rate. You know nothing is better than me." 

The alpha gives a soft nod, chuckling and pressing a kiss to the brunette's birthmark, before finally pushing himself into that powerhouse of heat and slick. A groan pushes itself from his throat, and Mason lets out a pleased sigh to the sensation. With a grin quirking his lips, Cipher starts to work himself into the omega in a steady rate, not slamming in just yet, he still has a lot to build upon "Yeah, you are better than everyone. So stop thinking I'm going to cheat on you." the omega was going to interject, but an easy movement of his hips into the omegas prostate has him interuppted by his sounds, so he keeps driving into that home, so then Mason can just listen with no interjections outside of ecstasy. 

"I've said it once and I'll say it again, you are _my alpha_ , Mason. I don't give an a-a flying fuck of what people say to that, because they don't know you like me. You are so fucking h- _haah_ -hot, strong, and smart. You snide, _mnn fuck_ , sexy minx, I don't want anyone else other than you. Fu-uck, I use to care so, so much about what the media thought. I'd think of how I needed this perfect little doll under my arm to please everyone and keep my good title. But now, I'd throw that all away if it means I get all of you. If I get to marry you, _aaahh_ , and do all that cheesy crap." the settling features on his omegas face makes a bubbly warmth fill into his skin, and he suddenly doesn't feel so much like a flesh sack needing to leap everywhere, he feels much more like himself, at home. Mason has a soft daze in his eyes, and he can't tell if it's from all the abuse to his prostate or just the words that are leaving Bill's mouth touching his heart. 

He starts to move harder and harder into the velvety heat, listening to the onslaught of moans from his fiance. He looks ethereal, and he can appreciate it more during his rut, how his plush pink lips are stretched open to let out the sounds of harmonized angels, his tussled curls either sticking to his forehead or moving every which way with a certain level of bounce. His pale face is flushed so brightly that it looks like putting blush on a porcelain doll, adding a level of life to his features. And his eyes, _God,_ Mason's eyes. Glazed icy blue with wide black pupils that are transfixed with Bill's moving form above him. He doesn't dare move them away, it seems loving and grateful, all for him, not for some other alpha. _Him, him, him._

Small hands are ruining his work attire, with manicured nails scratching down Bill's back and tearing some holes into the expensive garbs. Wedged heels are digging into the end of his back almost uncomfortably, trying to push him in harder, pleading silently for the alpha to go harder, faster, ruin the omega he has claimed for himself. He really can give less of a damn about those clothes, about how his back will probably have indents shaped like horseshoes and red, raw claw marks after this, because he's far too focused on wrecking Mason, on finishing, on taking him. 

By now, the blondes pace has grown tenfold, and he's very lucky that his desk has been bolted on the floor because if it hadn't, the thing would be skidding marks all across the wooden flooring. Some of the desk drawers are even popping open just a tad, because Bill is far too gone on the high of his rut and Masons enticing smell to even care how hard he is going, with rich mewls being just a beautiful constellation prize for his hard work in finishing. The thought of knotting this beauty is almost too hard to resist. But, another part of him knows that if he did that they would be stuck in the office for a while, and Bill would much prefer to take his omega in the luxuries of their home and not in his workspace, thank you very much. 

As much as he would love to also bust his load already, with how much his dick has already suffered enough, he wants to watch Mason reach his end, to get that final word and solidify the words he said to ensure that the omega keeps them, rather than throwing them away to keep the green-eyed monster in the closet. His hand reaches from supporting himself on the desk to that ruffled up hair, slipping into the soaked strands and massaging his scalp before pulling roughly. Mason doesn't give that same fight from his heat of embarrassment, he takes the sensation willingly, tilting his head back, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat as a keen escapes his wide mouth. Bill gets to drink in each facial expression change on his omega, how he can feel Mason almost go spineless against him, eyes rolling back, nails digging in and thighs squeezing along his sides as the omega reaches his end, making the mess all along both their fronts. 

With a growl, he presses his mouth to the omegas ear, working harder to try and finish his end, so his instinct of knotting can't completely take over his mind, and hits his satisfying climax inside his lover, letting out a gurtle groan along the shell of his ear and muttering in the end "All yours, alpha." the whine that leaves the omega as if Bill is teasing him makes him tiredly grin, before nuzzling along his face, pressing kiss after kiss on sweaty skin. 

They stay like that for a while, even if not tied by a knot, simply to enjoy the presence of the other and catch a second of proper air. It wreaks of the omega and alpha, and Bill is positively sure the moment they open the door to leave everyone in the building will know what the couple was up to. He still doesn't give a fuck though, he's far too busy making out with his fiance with sweet wet smacks of their mouths and hums equally leaving the two. When they pull apart, Mason has a goofy smile on his face, which only shows up so rarely "Can you do something for me, Bill?" the alpha hums "Whatever you need." 

"I want you to promise that you meant what you said. About never going for another person, how I'm all awesome and shit." Bill gives off a cocky grin, playing with the wet locks of mocha hair "How about I do you one better, a deal. If I manage to stay loyal to you until our wedding, then you can't say I'll cheat on you." the alpha unmounts his omega, working on fixing his trousers and clothes so he can be a bit more presentable, he'd rather be able to leave while his body feels light rather than in the middle of another rut attack. He watches Mason slowly sit up, his underwear and the skirt back on his frame, taking the flannel off and tying it around his waist to hide any of the mess that has come through. The omega raises a suspicious brow at his lover as he grabs some cologne "What about after we get married?" 

Bill gives off another hum, seeming to be doing a merry little tune as he sprays the cologne on his wrists and neck, rubbing it in a bit before walking back over, taking the omegas hand, looking at the engagement ring resting on his ring finger, a gold band with a braided silver style to go along it, with a big blue diamond that could cost someone's house. He can already imagine the wedding ring resting with that one, and it just makes him feel over the moon "Well, unfortunately for you, once we get married, you're stuck with my ass for life." Mason gives off a genuine, warm laugh as his arms wrap around Bill's neck again, and he presses his forehead to the blondes "Oh no, the torture I'd endure." the omegas voice is laced with sarcasm, and they both fall into a fit of giggles as the alpha scoops the brunette off the desk bridal, walking proudly out of the room with his one and only. 

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to go a bit fluffy for the end, just to make it extra cute and wholesome, I'm a sucker for fluff and smut.   
> Honestly, I have a lot of fun with this universe. I might make a book of how these two first had their relationship begin or even just a book compilation of some ideas I had for these two. I like this idea of Bill being the owner of a big phone company and Mason Gleeful being a sexy as fuck model.  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
